


Polish Emergency

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Markers, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees





	Polish Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669881) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 




End file.
